Dragon Claws (weapon)
.]] The Dragon Claws , also known as Dragon Claw or Dragon's Claws, is a recurring knuckles in the series. It is generally a high-ranked weapon that either is Holy-elemental or deals extra damage when attacking dragons with it. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Dragon Claws is Josef's ultimate weapon in the PSP version, providing 65 attack, 99% accuracy, 2% evasion, -5 Intelligence and Soul, and +30 Strength and Agility. Only one can be obtained in the Arcane Labyrinth. Final Fantasy IV The Dragon Claws is the second-strongest weapon in the 2D remakes, bested by the Godhand, and can only be equipped by Yang. It provides no attack like all other claws, and also provides 90 accuracy, +10 Strength and Spirit, and deals extra damage when attacking dragons. Only one can be obtained in the game, found at the Lunar Ruins. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Dragon Claws returns as the second-strongest claw in the game, being bested by the Tiger Fangs. It provides 0 attack, 50% accuracy, +10 Strength and Spirit, and deals extra damage against dragons, but unlike in the previous game, the Dragon Claws are Holy-elemental as well. It can be equipped only by Yang, Ursula, and Edge, and is obtained by defeating Tiamat. Final Fantasy VI The Dragon Claws is the third strongest weapon for Sabin in the ''Advance remake, while being the second strongest weapon for him in the SNES/PSX versions, being bested by the Tiger Fangs originally, as well as the Godhand in the Advance release. It provides 188 attack, +2 Strength, +1 Magic, and is Holy-elemental. It can be obtained from Darill's Tomb. Betting the Dragon Claws in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum will pit the player against a Test Rider, and if they win they will receive a Sniper. ''Final Fantasy VII The Dragon Claw is a high-ranked weapon for Tifa, and provides 62 attack, 114 hit rate, 13 magic, Critical +2%, and has one unlinked materia slot and two linked materia slots, for a total of 5 materia slots. It can be bought for 10,000 gil at Icicle Inn. Final Fantasy IX The Dragon's Claws is a mid-ranked weapon for Amarant, which provides 53 attack, is Water-elemental, and teaches the abilities No Mercy and Counter. Only one can be obtained in the entire game, received as a reward for finding it at the Forgotten Lagoon from Chocograph 7 during the Chocobo Hot and Cold minigame. Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Dragon Claw is the strongest claw weapon in the game, obtained from Tristan at Spencer's Place. It has 80 base power, while its attack power is anywhere between 87.5~192.5, while also granting +5 Magic and having a chance to inflict Poison, Paralyze, Sleep, Confuse, Blind, Petrify, and Silence when successfully inflicting damage with it. While it isn't as powerful as the other weapons, the high amount of status ailments that it can inflict make it useful against regular enemies. Outside of battle, it can be used as a grappling hook. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Dragon Claws grants +5 to Attack. It can be equipped by Monk, Tifa, Red XIII, Snow, and Chocobo. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Other Appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Gallery Etymology In Asian cultures, the dragon and the tiger are considered equal bestial rivals, with the dragon representative of things of "Yang" polarity and spirit, with the tiger representative of things of "Yin" polarity and matter. In the context of Eastern and Asian martial arts, the dragon is said to represent the aspects of soft style and internal martial arts, focusing on accuracy, mental alertness, and fluid reactivity; in martial arts fiction and fantasy, internal based martial arts are often seen with abilities centered on qi energy and spiritual powers.